Warm and Fuzzies
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: Written for Minecraft Guardiansaiyan. Incorporates all suggestions made into K/S/M friendship during shore leave. Fluff with hugs, hot chocolate, alcohol, a little H/C, and did I mention 3-way mind melds? Plot: Kirk and McCoy teach Spock about imagination. No slash. Reviews optional, but appreciated!


**A/N: Hello, Minecraft Guardiansaiyan! I love reading your reviews because they're so funny and heartwarming! Some of the visuals I get make me start giggling madly (which earns strange looks from my family, but they're used to that) and I wanted to do something with all of your suggestions. So, getting into the spirit of the holidays, I went through all of your reviews on my work (as well as some of our post messaging) and tried to incorporate your suggestions all into one uber-story. This has got hot chocolate, pillows, Romulan Ale, a beach, bourbon, water beds, plushies, K/S/M friendship, hugs, and... (am I missing anything? Oh yes) 3- way mind-melds (yes, plural).**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this. And everyone else who reads this little, fluffy story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

It had been a very long, hard year, with more perils than anyone cared to count. Nerves had been stretched thin, minds pushed to the limit, and muscles overexerted. There was absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind that the _Enterprise_ was in desperate need of shore leave.

And so it was, the weary ship trudged into orbit around Hedona, one of the so-called "pleasure planets" in the Federation. Shore leave was promptly declared and met with enthusiasm. Even Spock felt the (logical) need to beam down with the landing parties.

"I tell you, there's this lovely little place that's almost like a theme park, only _much_ more relaxed," Kirk said as he, Spock, and McCoy walked into a Hedonan motel. "There aren't rides in the usual sense, but there's like a lazy river… and it's _soo_ relaxing."

"But…" McCoy said.

Kirk turned around. "But what?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Jim, every time you talk about something like this, trying to convince Spock and I to tag along, there's normally some kind of catch." He crossed his arms. "And I don't want to learn of that catch too late."

Kirk looked ready to protest, but a raised eyebrow from Spock silenced him. "Alright," he said hesitantly. "It's… pretty expensive. We can definitely pay for it, but that's because I kind of cut expenses… elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere?"

Spock's eyebrow went higher. "And where, precisely, have you cut spending?"

Kirk looked at them sheepishly, stopping in front of a motel room door. "Well… instead of paying for three, separate one-person rooms…" He inserted an old key and opened the door. "I got one, cheaper, three-person room."

"Jim!" McCoy exclaimed. "You didn't!"

Kirk looked confused. "Bones, I know you don't mind, what's wrong with sharing quarters for a couple nights?"

McCoy rolled his eyes again. "I'm not worried about me," he reiterated. He jerked a thumb at Spock. "It's the privacy-or-die Vulcan I'm concerned about."

"Doctor, I can assure you that I will somehow survive," Spock said dryly.

Kirk grinned. "Great! There are three separate beds, so we don't have to worry about that…" he chatted some more about the room as they entered. Spock shut the door behind them and observed the plush surroundings.

The beds were low with several blankets. Further inspection revealed that they were old-fashioned water beds. Rugs lined the floors and walls. Pillows seemed to be everywhere. Hedona didn't have real chairs, so the pillows filled that role and all the tables were low. A separate room served as a small kitchen.

McCoy disappeared in the kitchen shortly after they arrived. Kirk collapsed onto one of the beds, making it ripple, and allowed the exhaustion to finally take hold of him and dampen his hyperactivity. Spock studied the designs in the rugs. They were very intricate and beautiful, but Spock thought he could discern an almost science within the drawings. With a start he realized that perfect mathematics drew the circles and lines and shapes.

"Watcha looking at, Spock?" Kirk mumbled from his bed.

"The Hedonan designs in these rugs are unbelievably fascinating," Spock said. "Some depict the mathematics found in nature, only transferred into abstract geometry. This one here appears to reflect the Fibonacci Sequence-"

"Spock, put those numbers away and take a vacation for once," came a stern voice. "This is mandatory shore leave; no work shall be spoken of _at all_ while we're on this planet."

Spock turned to McCoy. "I am not speaking of work. I am merely marveling at the artistic and mathematic genius of the residents of Hedona."

"As long as it _stays_ that way," McCoy grumbled. He nudged Kirk's foot. "Up and at 'em, Jim."

Kirk groaned. "It's shore leave, Bones; time to sleep."

McCoy shrugged. "Fine. That just means that your glass will be cold by the time you get around to it."

"Bones, I told you, I just want to take a nap fir- wait. Glass of what?"

"I made hot chocolate, Jim," McCoy said dryly.

Kirk sat up straight. Briefly, his eyes seemed to war between wanting to stick to his word and take a nap, and drinking the hot chocolate. The obvious won out.

"I've always got room for that," he said, dropping onto one of the pillow-chairs.

"I thought so." McCoy turned back into the kitchen. "Spock, you want some?"

"Doctor, I am-"

"Spock," Kirk said conspiratorially. He beckoned the Vulcan closer. "Before you make any rash decisions, you should try the hot chocolate. It is the best in the galaxy. I don't even know how he makes it, or where he gets the ingredients. He won't show anyone the recipe. But it is an offer you shouldn't turn down."

Spock absorbed all of this. "Very well, then," he said. "Doctor, I shall have a drink."

"Good." McCoy walked in balancing three mugs. He arranged them on the low table that Kirk and Spock were sitting around. "Drink up, gentlemen," he said, raising his glass after settling on a pillow.

Spock was surprised. He'd tasted hot chocolate before, courtesy of his mother, but this had a peculiar tang to it that was… invigorating. Warmth spread throughout his body as he swallowed.

He noticed Kirk and McCoy looking at him intently. "Well?" Kirk pressed. "How is it?"

Spock considered for a moment. "Melty," he decided.

McCoy grinned. "Good. If you don't think it's chocolaty enough, then just pretend it is."

An eyebrow rose up. "Vulcans do not pretend."

McCoy grunted. "Well, you should try it sometime. You'd be amazed at the results."

"Yes, Spock; a little imagination can sometimes make all the difference in a situation," Kirk agreed.

"Imagination," Spock dead-panned. "Ah, yes. Humans have a tendency to associate creative insights with 'imagination'. If one simply thought logically all the time, all solutions would be considered, and the label of 'imagination' is eradicated."

McCoy gave an exasperated sigh. "There's more to it than just using it to solve problems, Spock," he said.

"Yes, Doctor," Spock acknowledged. "But, to what useful purpose?"

Bones just stared at him. "Now I know you didn't just say that imagination is useless."

"Spock, imagination, creativity; it's uplifting," Kirk took over. "You come up with ideas- whether it be for writing, or designing this room, or asking questions…"

"Logic can do all of that," Spock maintained. "Artistic decisions and questions can all be accomplished through reason-"

"But Spock, it's so _boring_," McCoy blurted.

Two pairs of wide eyes looked at him. McCoy set down his half-finished mug and leaned forward. "The thing about imagination is that, well, it's _fun_." His hand groped the air, seeking a better explanation. "It's… where the impossible can happen. Logic doesn't allow for that. Anything can occur in imagination no matter how outrageous, and it can feel perfectly normal."

Spock stared at him. "How can the unusual feel normal?"

McCoy gave up. "Man, if only you knew."

There was a hesitation. "There… is a way for me to experience imagination," Spock said slowly.

"Well, blazes, man, why haven't you done it already!?" McCoy demanded.

Spock paused. "It would require a mind-meld."

McCoy gaped for a while. "I… well, I see where you're going with this… but I… I mean…"

Kirk stepped in. "If you're uncomfortable, Bones, I can join in."

McCoy relaxed some. "Alright."

They moved away from the table and arranged their pillows into a tight circle. Spock took a moment to prepare himself, and then placed his left hand on McCoy's psi points, and his right hand on Kirk's.

"Our minds are merging…"

While regular mind-melds were rather identity-stripping, three-ways were especially confusing. For Spock, this matter could be solved simply by mediating between the two humans. He created a neutral space between the three minds so that only conscious thoughts of choice could enter.

_Well,_ drifted in McCoy's thought. _This is interesting._

_Upgraded, Spock?_ Kirk's amused thought chuckled.

_Merely a useful space to conduct this 'imagining'_ Spock stated. _How does one begin?_

There was an impression of Kirk and McCoy looking at each other. _Might as well start with a place,_ McCoy figured.

_The beach!_ Before anyone could argue, Kirk's thought suddenly changed the neutral area. Sand flooded the space with water lapping nearby. White wisps of cloud drifted overhead in a pale blue sky.

An interesting development of the tri-imagination was the visualization of each other. Spock found that he could suddenly 'see' Kirk and McCoy on the beach. Kirk could see Spock and McCoy, but not himself, and McCoy just saw Kirk and Spock. Weirdly like real life.

_Impressive,_ Spock said. _A mental reality._ He observed the waves lapping the shore. _And you do this often?_

_ Well, not exactly on this scale, Spock_, Kirk explained. _Your clinical realism, or maybe it's just the combination of our three minds, but whatever the reason, everything is amplified. Normally we just imagine sensations, here, it's an entire place!_

_ Fascinating._ Spock walked around the beach.

_Ohhh, but that's not all._ He turned to where McCoy was relaxing on his heels. Surprised, he noticed that the doctor was in civilian attire. _Watch this._ McCoy held out his hand, and a glass of blue liquid suddenly appeared in it.

Spock raised an eyebrow. _Romulan Ale, Doctor?_

McCoy lifted an eyebrow back at him. _It's legal, Spock. And the best part?_ He tilted his head back and drained half the glass. _No hangover later._

Spock didn't quite know how to reply to that, but Kirk was doubled over laughing. _Well, Bones, you certainly are living it up this shore leave,_ he commented.

McCoy snorted. _I know when to cut loose. And here, anything can happen, so I'm taking advantage of that while I can._ He narrowed his eyes. _Besides, why are you two still imagining that you're in your uniforms?_

Kirk looked down, and then sheepishly changed it to civilian clothes. Spock didn't move.

_C'mon, Spock, why don't you try something?_ Kirk cajoled. _This whole experience is for you._

_ Very well._ Spock surveyed the landscape. He wasn't quite sure where to begin. He looked at the sky and made his decision. A moment later, it became the beautiful red of the Vulcan atmosphere.

_There you go, Spock,_ McCoy approved.

_That's some of the stuff imagination can do,_ Kirk said.

_Didn't you experiment at all on the shore leave planet with the Caretaker? _McCoy asked.

_Negative, Doctor. I instead returned to the ship to continue with my duties,_ Spock recalled.

McCoy shook his head. _A real shame. If you wanted imagination to _literally_ become reality, you should've used that opportunity._ He opened his mouth to say more, but frowned. _Jim, are you okay?_

Spock turned to where Kirk was looking a little withdrawn. _Captain, are you alright?_

Kirk startled out of his funk. He cleared his throat (which was unnecessary, since they merely had to think words instead of speak them). _Yeah, I'm, I'm fine…_

_ You are not,_ Spock said. He could acutely feel the melancholy and grief rolling off of Kirk. _Is this discussion disturbing you?_

Kirk looked at him. _Well, Spock… there _are_ some… disturbing… memories from that planet._

Spock caught on instantly. They both looked at McCoy.

The doctor paused in taking another sip from his drink. _What, _that? He exclaimed. _For Pete's sake, Jim, I thought we were over that._

_ Bones, you _died, Kirk said. _It wasn't a near-death experience… you were _dead.

_It happens, Jim, _McCoy insisted. _There were several times where _you _were dead. Hell, even once I had to make Spock think he killed you! It's terrible, but we have to live with it._

Spock suddenly didn't like the turn of conversation. His last time on Vulcan was not a pleasant memory. Looking at the sky, he changed it back to blue.

_I know, I just…_ Kirk suddenly disappeared. Spock registered that, back in the real world, he had pulled away. He broke the connection with McCoy, and they sat blinking on their pillows.

Kirk had grabbed his hot chocolate and was looking into the empty mug. He stood up and mumbled something about washing out the glass. He disappeared into the kitchen as they rose from their seats.

McCoy sighed. "That didn't end well."

"The Captain seems emotionally disturbed," Spock disturbed.

McCoy eyed him incredulously. "Normally when someone close to a person dies, Spock, they feel sad." He looked away and murmured more quietly. "Especially when reminded of it."

Spock knew well enough to give a moment to humans when emotionally distressed. He used the time to think.

Kirk wasn't just a captain who made hard decisions. Spock knew well enough that he felt deeply. If some crewman died on a mission, regardless of how well Kirk knew him, he felt responsible. If Kirk knew the person, extremely well, then the matter was heightened. Such was the case with the doctor and himself.

Spock had to admit that after McCoy's incident with the black knight he was… distressed. Only to an extent, of course. But that was nearly as bad as when he shook out of his madness, looked down, and saw Jim lying still, his hands holding the _ahn-woon_ around his neck. Fortunately, he had his strict training to keep such… distress… at bay. The humans, however, had to deal with it.

Kirk walked back in. "Sorry about that," he said softly.

"It's okay, Jim," McCoy responded. "After the year we've had, nerves are simply unwinding. That's why we're here on shore leave. To sort of… release the tension."

Kirk looked at him. "Alright, then." In a swift move he stepped forward and pulled both Spock and McCoy into a crushing group hug. "Releasing tension," he said into their shoulders.

McCoy looked around Kirk's head at Spock and shrugged. While his right arm was pinned in the middle, he used his left to pat Kirk's back. "Easy, Jim. We're both here. We're alive, and we're okay."

Kirk's answer was muffled. He pulled his head back to talk. "Thanks, Bones." He twisted to look at Spock, who had somehow managed to keep his arms free. "Spock, I know this must be overly emotional for you."

"While that may be true," Spock acknowledged. "I understand that, for some, this is," he cleared his throat. "Beneficial." It came out strained.

Kirk grinned. "Why thanks, Spock." He squeezed tighter. McCoy grunted.

"Okay, Jim, ease off, I've got old bones."

Kirk's eyes danced playfully. "I bet Spock could hug harder than I can."

"He _could_, Jim, but that doesn't mean he wo-erk!"

McCoy was cut off as Spock's arms suddenly swooped around them and gripped with a crushing force that would make a Klingon jealous.

Kirk swore he heard his ribs creak as he was mashed into the hug. He tried to shift but couldn't. McCoy grunted next to him, trying to squirm out of the inhumanly strong hold.

"Dammit, Spock! I'm a doctor, not a plushie!"

Kirk started choking, but it was on laughter and not the hug, like Spock thought. He promptly released them. McCoy gulped in air.

"So, Spock," Kirk said, getting his old mood back. "Want to try some more imagination?"

"Certainly, Captain," Spock replied.

"Just a minute." McCoy stepped over to the table and finished his hot chocolate.

"Bones," Kirk said, seizing the moment. "What do you put in this stuff that makes it so wonderful?"

McCoy looked at him over the rim of his mug. "Bourbon."

Kirk stared.

"C'mon, let's get on with it," he groused light-heartedly, returning to his pillow.

"Doctor," Spock began. "Alcohol and chocolate-"

"-is the perfect combination," McCoy concluded. "Although, it probably contributed to the rampant emotionalism in here."

"Indeed."

"Bourbon…" Kirk repeated, sinking onto his pillow. Before he could say anymore, Spock initiated the mind-meld.

This time it was a pleasant forest. Spock wandered among the trees. Forests fascinated him. There weren't many on Vulcan, and even those were artificially planted. He passed a bush full of beautiful flowers and stopped to examine them. They were bell-shaped, and white with gorgeous purple edges. The trees shifted in the wind, and he walked on to find Kirk and McCoy. He wondered who had imagined this place.

His thoughts were interrupted by an enormous roar. A wind beat back the trees in a pattern, and he glimpsed a shadow before the roar came again. A split second later, Kirk's thought thundered through the meld.

_WHO THOUGHT UP THE DRAGON?! ?!_

Somewhere, distantly, Spock could feel McCoy laughing.

* * *

**End.**

**Thank you so much! I hope this delivered and met your expectations. Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
